


【鸣佐】向流星许愿

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *助助养幼鸣*有带卡提及，谨慎避雷
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Kudos: 8





	【鸣佐】向流星许愿

向 流 星 许 愿

1.

当狮子座流星雨划过遥远的天际，年幼的漩涡鸣人坐在南贺川边，学着偷看来的动作，闭着眼双手紧握，向流星许下了小小的愿望。

**想要有人陪我玩的说！**

第二天，漩涡鸣人的愿望就实现了。

鸣人呆愣着坐在床上，看向窗台上那个散发着淡淡微光、身体呈半透明的少年，眼眶突然就红了。

“你是谁？你是流星送给我的吗？”鸣人跌跌撞撞的跑到窗台边，仰着头连声问。

他小心翼翼地伸长手臂碰了碰少年的手，半透明的莹白手背有着冰凉但真切的触感，鸣人见少年没有甩手挥开他，于是便得寸进尺的将自己小小的手掌搭在了少年的手背上，下一秒大颗的泪珠从脸上滚落。

“我是佐助。”少年垂眼看着他，然后翻手握住了鸣人小小的手掌。

他跳下窗台半跪在地上，视线和鸣人平齐。

鸣人已经泪流满面，水汪汪的蓝眼睛像是一碧如洗的天空，不染纤尘。

少年微微笑了，他用袖子拭去鸣人的泪水，认真地说：“不是流星送给你的，而是我就是流星，请多多指教了。”

年幼的漩涡鸣人拥有了一颗星星。

2.

妖狐漩涡鸣人是个奇怪又讨人厌的孩子。

以前还只是不停的恶作剧惹人厌恶，然而自从流星雨过后，他就在木叶里到处大声嚷嚷着他有一颗星星了。

“星星？做梦吧妖狐！”

“妖狐怎么可能会有星星？”

那些人这么嘲笑他。

鸣人一点都没被伤害到，他做了个鬼脸反击过去：“呸，鸣人大爷有星星，只是你们看不见略略略。”

“欸嘿嘿那是只属于鸣人大爷的星星。”

鸣人蹦蹦跳跳地四处炫耀，手里牵着只有他能看见的、闪闪发亮的佐助。

那些人只是嫉妒他拥有独一无二的佐助而已！

漩涡鸣人坚定地想。

3.

“鸣人——”

佐助揪着鸣人的后领拎起这只小小的试图逃跑的幼崽，然后塞回椅子上，“不许剩菜。”

鸣人看见佐助已经撩起了刘海，露出一双瑰丽的异色眼睛如盯梢一般盯着他，只好蔫哒哒地把剩下来的蔬菜塞进嘴里。

要说鸣人以前才不管是蔬菜还是肉，只要有一口吃的都能吃得干干净净，如今挑食不过是有人宠着的恃宠而骄罢了。

比如现在，佐助看他老老实实的把之前挑开的蔬菜都吃光了，然后仰起一张小脸，如天空般的蔚蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，传达出“快夸我快夸我”的信息。

佐助笑起来，摸了摸小孩的脑袋，温柔地哄：“鸣人真厉害啊，下午你想去哪里玩？”

“佐助佐助！”鸣人期待地说，“我要玩捉迷藏！”

佐助失笑：“好。”

于是下午他们就到小树林里去，猜拳赢了的鸣人让佐助在留在原地数数，自己不断地寻找着躲藏的地方。

“唔……”鸣人纠结得抓耳挠腮，“躲树丛？躲石头下？躲河里？啊河里不行会被佐助骂的……那就躲到树上吧！这样的话佐助肯定就找不到我了！”

于是鸣人便兴致勃勃地爬到树上，然后拨动了宽大的树冠把自己藏起来，藏好后眼睛就控制不住地开始四处乱瞄。

“咦？”鸣人眨巴着眼睛，看到对面树冠上坐着一个头上歪斜地挂着一个狸猫面具，脸上戴着面罩一只眼睛还被护额遮住了的男人，手上正拿着一本翻开的口袋书，然后和他大眼瞪小眼，“……你是谁的说？”

只是做完任务后找地方偷个懒的旗木卡卡西：“……”

卡卡西默默收起手上的书，然后将面具往下拉盖住了一整张脸，再默默地躺下，伸手捞过树叶遮住了自己。

“……”鸣人又眨了一下眼睛，咕哝道：“奇怪的大哥哥。”

“找到了。”佐助幽幽的声音从底下传来，鸣人吓了一跳，小心翼翼地往下看，就看见佐助仰起头看向他，嘴角勾起了一个笑容，“下来，鸣人。”

鸣人瘪了瘪嘴：“欸——你找得太快了吧佐助——”

“哼，”佐助眯起眼睛哼笑了一声，微微抬起下颌，得意的说，“是你太容易找了吊车尾的。”

然后他重申：“快点下来。”

鸣人鼓了鼓脸颊，被佐助养得胖乎乎的脸颊鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠，他左右看了看，尴尬地发现自己下不去了，只好向佐助求助。

“佐助助助助————”鸣人拉长了语调，撒娇着说，“我下不去了——”

佐助：“…………”

他无奈地叹了口气，然后上前几步张开了双手，说：“朝我这跳下来，我接住你。”

鸣人眨眨眼，看准了佐助的怀抱就跳下去。

“嘿咻！”

“你重了不少啊……”佐助被冲击力撞得摔倒在地上，他掂了掂鸣人的重量，欣慰地发现这小孩的身量总算是和同龄人一样了。

鸣人扒着他不满地说：“我才不重！”

“好好好鸣人不重……你先起来，”佐助哄道，“而且吊车尾的你输了，回去没？”

鸣人揪着佐助的领子不放手，他问：“那佐助先告诉我，你是怎么找到我的说？”

“是查克拉。”佐助好心地告诉他，“你的查克拉太明显了，下次要记得收敛气息哦。”

“喔！”

旗木卡卡西看着悬空的鸣人若有所思，然后在鸣人牵着一团空气离开的时候，卡卡西拉起了护额，露出无法被关闭的绚丽眼睛，看向了鸣人的方向。

一个牵着鸣人的半透明身影映入了眼中，看见之后少年的声音也传入了耳内。

“那个是…流星……是带土的族人吗……”

“叫佐助啊……”

4.

“欸嘿嘿……”鸣人坐在椅子上，摇晃着双腿傻乎乎地笑。

佐助瞥了他一眼，然后端出一盘番茄炒蛋和番茄炖牛腩，并给他盛了一碗饭。

“别傻笑了，吃饭。”佐助敲了敲筷子，严肃道。

“欸嘿嘿我忍校毕业了嘛～”鸣人继续笑，拿起筷子戳起一块牛腩就塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地继续说，“我是下忍了！”

“是下忍了啊，那恭喜——”佐助想了想，说，“那你明天可以去吃一顿拉面了。”

“哦耶——！”终于没有再被佐助以拉面不健康为由拒绝的鸣人欢呼起来。

“好好吃饭！”佐助冷声道。

鸣人乖乖吃完饭后去帮佐助洗碗，然后说：“佐助，我昨天考试的时候遇见了好奇怪的事情哦。”

“唔？”佐助放好一个碟子，用鼻音表示疑惑。

鸣人组织了一下语言，他递给佐助一个洗好的碗，继续说：“之前不是因为我分身术学不好，佐助去找了个影分身术给我嘛？然后昨天我早上练习忍术的时候有一个奇怪的大叔怂恿我去偷东西欸。”

“哈？”佐助发出一个无意义的音节，他拧起眉，脸色有点不好，“谁要害你？”

“名字我忘了……”鸣人想了想，还是想不起来，“头发好像是蓝色的？他说有一个卷轴上面记载了影分身术，我分身术学不好可以借来学——可是影分身术我会啊！还是佐助教的说！”

说到这里他得意洋洋起来：“他肯定是要坑我！九喇嘛也说这个大叔有毛病！鸣人大爷才不上当的说！”

“鸣人好样的。”佐助夸了一句，收拾好碗碟后他擦干了自己和鸣人的手，然后牵着鸣人坐到沙发上，问，“然后呢？”

“然后我以前跟佐助说过的奇怪大哥哥就出现了！”鸣人指的是几年前遇见的旗木卡卡西，“那个大哥哥说怪大叔居然意图指使小孩去偷东西，简直就是人渣，然后就把人带走了的说！”

“之后就没事了，我通过考试拿到了护额！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地说，他拾起茶几果盘里的小番茄，放到了佐助的嘴边。

“那个人……”佐助张口吃下小番茄，沉吟片刻，认真地对鸣人说，“如果我没有弄错他是谁的话，你口中那个大哥哥可能看得见我。”

鸣人瞪大了眼睛：“看得见佐助？！可是不是只有有星星的人才能看得见佐助吗？那个大哥哥也有星星？”

“嗯。”佐助咽下小番茄，说，“他的星星我大概认识。”

“哇——”鸣人的眼睛闪闪发亮，“太好了的说！我可以跟他说佐助了！！！”

佐助：“……”

5.

鸣人口中的大哥哥成了他的老师。

旗木卡卡西被迫在教导弟子的同时听鸣人不停地说他家的那颗星星，导致他相当长的一段时间内都被“佐助”这个名字洗脑了。他也被邀请过到鸣人家吃饭，因为鸣人家那颗叫佐助的星星要谢谢他对鸣人的照顾。

卡卡西只能用被称为写轮眼的左眼看到佐助，所以他拉上了护额，露出了那只眼睛，然后尴尬地说：“……照顾鸣人是我应该的，不用谢。”

少年模样的佐助老成地拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，认真地说：“那我就不客气了，希望你不要介意教学中多出我一个。”

“……不介意。”

“那就好，不要客气慢慢吃，反正你也是我们宇智波的人了。”佐助耿直地说。

卡卡西：“？？？”

鸣人嘴里鼓囊囊的都是肉，他给整个人都露出了巨大的茫然的卡卡西补了一句：“佐助说你有他们家的眼睛，所以就是宇智波的人了。”

卡卡西：“……”

6.

鸣人的第一个出村任务变得很麻烦。

但是因为近几年在佐助的帮助下和九喇嘛成了要好的朋友，更有佐助飞在空中守护着他，这麻烦的任务便也不算什么了。

只是他看着死在了一块的再不斩和白，陷入了困惑。

原来两个男人，也是可以在一起的吗？

那我和佐助，也可以在一起吗？

漩涡鸣人十二岁，打开了新世界的大门，开始纠结自己的感情。

7.

后来鸣人跟着自来也修行，明白了更多事。

佐助觉得他快长大了，需要自立了，就没跟上鸣人，而是留在了木叶里，因为太无聊开始围观卡卡西的日常活动，还意外看见了面罩下的脸。

佐助摸了摸下巴，想着鸣人回来的时候用写轮眼告诉他。

被围观的卡卡西眼不见心不烦，护额一放遮住写轮眼就什么都看不见听不见。

8.

过了几年，漩涡鸣人回来了。

自来也优哉游哉地跟在鸣人后面，看着鸣人喊着一个整天能听到的名字冲向一个方向，然而在鸣人的目的地，自来也只能看到一个颓废的卡卡西。

自来也：“……？”那个叫佐助的在哪里？

“佐助————！”鸣人的嗓门超级大，一边看口袋书的卡卡西甚至揉了揉了耳朵，“卡卡西老师好！”

“？”佐助侧头看着长高了不少的鸣人，眨了眨眼，慢悠悠地说，“欢迎回来。”

卡卡西也慢悠悠地说：“你也好啊鸣人，欢迎回来，然后麻烦快把你的星星领走谢谢。”

“好的卡卡西老师！”说着鸣人就拉起了佐助的手往家里狂奔，“老师和好色仙人都明天见！”

卡卡西懒洋洋地挥手：“明天见。”然后他期待地看向自来也，“自来也大人，听说您的新作快出了，可否让我先行拜读一下？”

还在懵的自来也：“啊？哦哦当然可以！话说那个佐助到底是谁啊我根本就没看见……”

卡卡西笑眯眯地说：“那是鸣人的星星啦。”

9.

鸣人拉着佐助回到了家里，他气喘吁吁地将佐助按坐在沙发上，然后他双手搭着佐助的肩膀，酝酿着话语，结果话还没出口，脸却越来越红。

佐助歪着头，疑惑地喊：“鸣人？”

“佐佐佐、佐助！我喜欢你！”鸣人红着脸大声说，“请成为我的恋人！”

佐助睁大了眼睛，黑色的右眼已经变成了万花筒的纹样。

“你说什么？”佐助艰难地问。

鸣人强行冷静了一下，他捧起佐助的脸，蔚蓝的眼睛和佐助瑰丽的异瞳对视着，里面是满满的认真。

他视死如归的、一字一顿地重复道：“请佐助成为我的恋人的说！”

“……你知道你在说什么吗？”佐助冷着脸问。

“我当然知道！我可是跟好色仙人学了好多东西的！”鸣人大声喊道，“我不能没有佐助，这几年来我想死佐助了！天天都在想！我想和佐助在一起！”

“既然如此……那么我的回答是，我也想和你在一起。”佐助柔和了眉眼，小声暗示道，“然后就是……鸣人，你的愿望改变了吗？”

鸣人愣了下，喜出望外。然后他的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，像是波光粼粼的大海，闪闪发光。

漩涡鸣人用额头抵住了佐助的额头。

“嗯！我要向流星重新许愿！”鸣人闭着眼睛，认真地说，“我想和佐助永远在一起！”

“好。”永远都是少年模样的佐助拥抱着鸣人，温声说道，“流星会实现漩涡鸣人的愿望。”

Fin.


End file.
